The Devil's Contract
by purplekathryn
Summary: What happens when Hermione runs into a sleepwalking Lucius Malfoy? One Shot


The Devils Contract

Disclaimer: JK Rowling owns it all, except the plot.

Night was falling on Malfoy manner, Lucius sat in front of the fire in his bedroom sipping a brandy. Normally he would of been lounging downstairs but he wanted to avoid his ever present babysitters. 'Babysitter' he mentally corrected himself, it was just that Granger mudblood now that the Lupin fellow had to leave on 'urgent business'. Hah! As if Lucius didn't know he was a werewolf and that there was a full moon approaching.

He wondered if the Ministry were deliberately trying to insult him with his choice of protectors. Frankly he was tempted to hand himself over to his former friends rather than suffer the indignity of having the two of them in the house, but not quite.

When the prisoners had escaped Azkaban, Lucius realised pretty quickly that if he didn't want to die, he'd have to throw his lot in with Potter and friends. So he did what any man with a desire to live would do and turned informant. His price? Protection from his erstwhile friends and immunity from prosecution. It hadn't been easy, he knew he wasn't trusted, never would be trusted and some thought his crimes greater than the information he could provide. There had even been some discussion of forcing him to take Versatium, but in the end their innate need to 'do the right thing' won over. Of course Voldemort murdering Narcissa and Draco after Draco's failure had actually worked in his favour giving him the pity card to play.

Unfortunately, although the Dark Lord had been defeated by Potter, many of his loyal supporters were still at large, and not terribly happy with Lucius. So until they had been rounded up by the Aurors he was trapped here. The only saving grace was that they left him to his work in his study during the day and allowed Grimm, his man of business, to visit him. Of course if he was the last of the Malfoy line what was the point of maintaining his affairs. Lucius sighed, and despite the relative earliness of the hour decided to prepare for bed.

Downstairs in the Master's study Hermione Granger also sat beside the fire although in her hand she held a book. The Malfoy's well stocked library was the only thing making this assignment bearable, Lucius was not the most gracious host. He stuck to his room and his study most of the time and except for meals made sure to avoid them for the rest. If he did have the misfortune to stumble across his protectors he behaved as if there was a particularly nasty smell in the room. They were the ones doing him the favour and she didn't want to be here any more than he wanted her here!

Being an Auror was not Hermione's dream job but she needed the money. Her parents had been killed during the war long before they expected to, leaving her with nothing. She'd worked as a mediwitch while the war was going on but soon after it ended was told that really she didn't have the required qualifications. Unable to go back to Hogwarts and living on Harry's charity she had joined the Aurors since they had relaxed the requirements - after all if the 'Boy-Who-Saved-Them-All' couldn't join there would be a riot. The pay wasn't great but as Harry refused point blank to accept rent for living at Grimmauld Place she squirreled it away. This was not how she imagined her life would turn out and Lucius wasn't helping.

The man was an insufferable snob, a gorgeous insufferable snob. Hermione blinked as this thought crept into her head, but silently acknowledged it was true. Since Lucius had been back in Malfoy manner he had taken to sleepwalking and he slept in the nude. Hermione doubted she'd ever forget the first time she had caught him wandering around in the nude. His movements had disturbed the wards she and Lupin had put up and she'd rushed out of her room wand drawn only to find Lucius walking down the stairs in the buff. She had tried calling his name and he hadn't answered and it wasn't till she stood in front of him that she realised what was happening. She'd no idea what he was trying to do or where he was trying to go, but thought it better to steer him back to his room without waking him, she looked her fill though.

Most men look vulnerable naked but not Lucius Malfoy. If anything he was more intimidating, his body, while not overly muscled, screamed power and reminded Hermione of the underwear models she had seen in the muggle magazines. He was certainly 'equipped' enough to be one, not that she had much to compare it with. She had mentioned his sleepwalking to him the next morning, which he emphatically denied. It had happened again the following night, but then not for another week and since it was sporadic and the wards woke Hermione before he got far she decided not to bring it up again and hadn't mentioned it to Remus. Besides it gave a her a little thrill and made for a great private joke. She looked at the clock, hopefully Remus would be back in a couple of days. Since Snape had died saving Harry from Voldemort he'd had trouble getting a decent Wolfsbane potion. The ones he was using could be a little unpredictable. Of course she didn't doubt he'd also stop to check in with Tonks who was planning their wedding. Oh Lucius, a werewolf in the family how that must hurt. With a little smile Hermione set down her book and headed to bed.

It was later that night when Hermione was woken by the wards going off. She groaned and muttered "not again Lucius", before getting out of bed, grabbing her wand and walking out of the bedroom barefoot and in her nightdress. Pushing her hair out of her eyes she walked blearily along the landing, quickly spotting Lucius' blonde hair heading towards the stairs. She reached him quickly and gently put her arm on his bare shoulder feeling his firm muscles under her hand turning him to face the opposite then guided him back to his room.

"Do you have something against me sleeping Lucius?" she asked rhetorically as she reached his room. She had just got him to the bed when the door behind her slammed shut, she turned her head rapidly and gasped in shock as she found herself shoved against it by Lucius. She struggled against him trying to get her wand hand free but he pinned her hands above her head, he then brought his mouth down on hers forcing her lips open and his tongue inside. She could feel the heat of his body through her thin night dress and his hard arousal as he slid his body up hers. His mouth was relentless on hers, his tongue duelling with her own, he then kissed her cheek and her neck before giving her a delicate bite. Hermione moaned his name and dropped her wand.

Gripping her wrists Lucius manoeuvred her over to the bed and pushed her down and joined her. Bracing himself over her he started kissing her again roughly before one handed untying the front of her gown freeing her breasts. Trailing kisses down her chest he laved one nipple before taking into his mouth, Hermione arched off the bed at the sensation feeling a throb and wetness between her legs. He turned his attentions to her other nipple. He used his right hand to push her legs apart and began to slide his hand up her thigh, underneath her nightgown to her nest of curls. He rubbed his thumb over her clit and she cried out, then he dipped a finger inside her and she clenched around him, he slid another finger in.

Moving his mouth back up her body to kiss her again, he mimicked the movements of his tongue with the movements of his fingers and Hermione's hips bucked. Just as she was about to find her released he withdrew his fingers and positioned his hips between her legs. He rubbed the head of his cock over her pussy lubricating himself before placing himself and her opening. He joined them with one hard thrust and Hermione nearly flew off the bed in shock at the pain her scream caught by his mouth.

She tried to push at his chest with his hands but he grabbed them and held them above her head, his hips grinding into hers. The pain began to ease and Hermione began to feel the wave building. Lucius was kissing her neck now, biting her, biting her breasts and she picked up the rhythm. Releasing her hands he reached down and hooked his arm under her left leg, pushing it back and taking himself deeper. Lucius thrusts became more violent and suddenly he surged over her with a silent yell, just as she gave her own shout of release. He slumped on top of her and she lay panting wondering what the hell just happened.

A little while later she tried to move off the bed, but Lucius had thrown one leg over hers and his arm lay across her chest pinning her to the bed. She turned to look at him, his blonde hair fanned across his shoulders. The man was handsome without the sneer she conceded but considering his opinion of her she wasn't looking forward to him finding the 'mudblood Granger' beside him.

She must of drifted into sleep for a while, for she woke as the sun was beginning to rise. it took her a while to realise where she was. She was still trapped by Lucius and froze as he moved his arm, his hand splayed over her belly. She held her breath and watched his face for signs he was waking but he appeared to still be asleep. The movement however was enough for her to carefully extract herself, sliding off the bed she picked up her wand and quietly let her self out and back to her own room.

As the door closed Lucius frowned and rolled onto his back, staring at the ceiling. There was some planning to do.

Hermione had spent most of the day in the library. It wasn't the most comfortable or warmest room in the Malfoy Mansion but she was keen to avoid Lucius. Besides which was far too stiff to move too far. She still hadn't taken in what had happened last night. She was covered in bruises and ached in places she didn't know existed but damn it had been good. She doubted Ron would of been able to match Lucius in the bedroom, even though one of the reasons he had dumped her was her refusal to sleep with him. Why take time and patience with Hermione when there were lots of eager groupies happy to shag Harry Potter's best friend?

Fortunately Lucius seemed to be busy today, his man Grimm had arrived this morning and only left a few moments ago. It wasn't a scheduled visit but Hermione had met the dour man several times and had no cause to suspect him. She tried to return her attention to the book she wasn't really reading when the door to the library opened and one of the few remaining House Elves, Tippy, entered.

"Miss Hermione," he ventured nervously dancing from foot to foot, "Master Malfoy has requested your presence in the study immediately. Please follow me Miss," he practically begged.

Hermione was tempted to tell the Elf to inform his Master that she had no intention of going anywhere but realised that Lucius was the type to 'shoot the messenger' and she didn't want to get him into trouble. She sighed and carefully rose to leave.

Arriving at the study door Hermione grasped the handle, took a deep breath and walked straight in without knocking. Lucius was seated at his desk, signing some papers and looked up as she entered.

"You wished to speak to me Lucius?" She asked abruptly. She knew the use of his first name irked him considerably. He sat back in his chair and gestured to the seat in front of the desk.

"Please sit down Miss Granger, we have some matters to discuss." Hermione perched on the edge of the chair before saying quietly, "You remembered." Lucius inclined his head.

"Not entirely at first no, but there's a spell that can be cast. After you caught me sleepwalking the first time I thought it prudent to use it." He leaned forward resting his arms on the table. "I apologise for the circumstances of your, initiation, shall we say but I shall get straight to the point. You are pregnant." Hermione who had gone a shade of beetroot stood up abruptly.

"How could you know that!" She demanded, then she remembered his hand on her stomach, "oh." She sat back down with a bump unable to meet his gaze.

"Yes, normally it's a fairly redundant ability, but for once it's come in useful. I can actually discern the sex when the pregnancy is far enough progressed. My mother's ancestors were midwives, but I digress." He clasped his hands under his chin.

"As you are aware I am a rich man, I could spend the rest of my life in Azkaban and I would still be a rich man, unfortunately since Draco's death I find myself without an heir. I have no other relatives and a lot of my property is entailed. If I do not have a living relative it will be sold to the highest bidder. My houses, land and valuables have been in my family for hundreds of years so, as I am sure you can appreciate, I have do desire to die without issue. Which is where you come in." He pushed himself up from his chair and walked around the table with his hands clasped behind his back.

"If I am brutally honest I know that none of the pure-blooded families of any notes are going to let me near their daughters. So, while you do not have the lineage I would like your current 'condition' is fortuitous." Hermione glared at him did the man realise how incredibly insulting he was? Probably, she acknowledged. Ignoring her furious look he continued.

"Having realised that the pros outweigh the cons I have decided that we will be married. I had Grimm draw up the relevant contracts." He smiled in what Hermione assumed was supposed to be a benevolent way. This was very, very surreal she thought.

"What were the pros and cons?" she asked, not really sure she wanted to know. Lucius' attempt at a smile lessened and he cleared his throat.

"Well con wise there is of course your parentage, no one in my family has ever married a mud..." he paused, "I apologise, a muggle born before, we pride ourselves on our lineage. However given the popular opinion towards...muggle borns and given my own current public standing, I feel that your status may in fact be a bonus in this case. Then of course there are your acquaintances, but although to me they are distasteful public opinion again disagrees. There is the fact that you are very young and very inexperienced which I admit is a novelty for me, even Narcissa was more adept. However, I do believe you to be a quick a learner and I found our, encounter, enjoyable." He sat on the desk seemingly amused at her indignation.

"Onto the Pros other than what I have mentioned. Well your fertility for one. It took Narcissa years to conceive Draco and even then it was with considerable help from Severus and his potions. I will want two male children, an 'heir and a spare' as the phrase goes," he smirked at that.

"While you certainly don't have Narcissa's beauty you are attractive in your way, and you are intelligent. Both are qualities I would wish passed onto my children." He smiled at her again.

"So my dear, what do you say?" He looked at her expectantly.

Hermione shot up fists clenched. "You arrogant, ignorant, insufferable man," she choked out in rage. "You stand there and insult me, my family and my friends and act like you are doing me a favour? Why on earth would I want to bear your spawn?" she ranted, "I've seen what your genes produce and it wasn't pleasant. I've also seen what kind of father you are and I wouldn't wish you on any child." She started to raise her voice, "You are a Death Eater, a murderer, the opposite of everything I stand for! Why! Why would I marry you! Why shouldn't I just get rid of this, this brat!" She stood facing him looking him directly in his eyes. The smile stayed on Lucius' face but his cold eyes hardened.

"Why Miss Granger?" He said dangerously, "Perhaps because you are living off of Potter's charity, you don't have a knut to your name. Do you really think that once he marries that Weasley girl and they start breeding that they will want you in their house? What will you do then?" he hissed "I know how much Aurors are paid, certainly not enough to feed yourself let alone a child." Hermione opened her mouth to object but he continued before she could interrupt.

"Please, lets not pretend that you will abort the child, you are too much the Gryffindor and besides you have no family left of your own. So what are you doing to do? Marry the Weasley brat with another man's bastard in your belly? Wouldn't it be a shock when it didn't turn out with that vile red hair." He sneered, "Even if you did do you really want to spend your life raising your own ginger Quidditch team, working yourself to exhaustion because of a clutch of children you can ill afford? He stopped and took a breath before continuing in a calmer voice.

"If you marry me you will have security for the rest of your life, you can continue working, you can even complete your schooling by Owl Post. You are a must stronger person that Narcissa ever was, you will not spoil your child to distraction and you will not allow me to mistreat him. I am not suggesting that it will be easy, but I had thought that a Gryffindor would be up for the challenge." He moved closer and put his mouth to her ear.

"Then of course there's this," he purred kissing her ear, then gently, ever so gently, kissing her mouth. He tugged on her lower lip and slipped his tongue inside, his hand moving up to caress the underside of her breast. Hermione moaned and involuntarily her hands grasped the front of his robes. He pulled back slightly his eyes glittering.

"I like knowing I was the first you know, and I like you wearing my mark," he leaned forward to kiss a bruise on her neck. She shuddered and he moved away.

Hermione sat back down and stared at the floor for a moment before meeting his eyes again. "Yes," she said quietly, "but I have some conditions." Lucius nodded for her to continue.

"You will not mistreat me, you will not mistreat our child, or children, and you will not mistreat the House Elves." Lucius nodded and walked back round his desk, taking out his wand he tapped the paper in front him creating the necessary amendment. He turned it around, pushed it across the desk towards her and handed her a pen. She took the pen and picked up the paper and began reading. Eventually she set the paper down and held it steady with her hand as she signed her name along the bottom.

Lucius smiled, "Thank you Hermione. You won't regret this." Hermione rubbed her hand tiredly across her forehead

"Then why do I feel as if I've just signed my soul to the devil?"

Finis

Authors Note: First finished fic! Constructive criticism is welcome as I'm hoping to write something longer and Id like to know where I'm going wrong - yes you can be picky!

In case you were wondering why Lucius/Hermione? Well I like the more unusual pairings, plus speaking for myself - there is something quite delicious about a bad guy.


End file.
